


Deep Six

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [6]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hospitals, Murder, Short, Swearing, Tranquil fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: An attempt is made on Kelly’s life, forcing him into the hospital and allowing his killer to pounce.
Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Deep Six

The bullet entered his lower abdomen. Kelly jolted, his left hand hitting the mailbox.

He was just getting the mail. Now he was lying on the ground, bleeding and in pain.

“HELP!” Kelly screamed, praying someone would hear him. “HELP ME!” He heard a door open...and everything went black.

One of the neighbors found him. He was carted off to the hospital, barely breathing.

Kelly came to a few hours later. There was an IV in his arm, his stomach all stitched up. The hospital room was a barren gray box.

No one was around. He blinked, taking it all in. Someone had shot him with a sniper rifle, not that Kelly knew that. He didn’t know how screwed he was.

“You don’t look good.” He glanced up. Standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, was Eminem.

Kelly’s eyes widened. It’d been a couple of years since their feud. He watched the older rapper and envied how casual he was.

“What are you doing here?”

“Heard you got shot.” Eminem crossed the threshold into the room. “How was that?”

“It fucking sucked, thank you.” Kelly looked down at his wound. “Never want it to happen again.”

“I have a feeling it won’t.” Eminem smiled. His eyes flickered to the morphine drip. “You know how much morphine it takes to kill a person?” Kelly’s heart leapt into his throat.

“No.”

“120 milligrams.” His head tilted to the side. “Wonder how fast it is.” Eminem reached over and started to press buttons. Kelly tried to stop him, arms flailing uselessly.

“Why?” His voice was a croak.

“I don’t like killing people, you know.” Eminem let go of the machine. “I’m just fucking tired of you running your mouth.” He leaned forward, looking Kelly in the eye. “And for the record, you were an easy target.”

“They’ll catch you,” he sputtered angrily.

“I know.” His expression turned sad. “All for a fuckwad like you.” Eminem settled into a chair, watching as Kelly’s heart stopped.


End file.
